fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusionist Owl
Illusionist Owl is one of Kurotsubasa's recent members who joined after the Guild saved her and her owl from the Red Savages. Later it is revealed her real name is Kohaku. ---- Story Illusionist Owl or Illu in FFW enjoys exploring the world as much as she can online as in real life she has difficulty to enjoy the world and likes writing stories to keep her and her 'brothers' entertained while trying to grow stronger, never wanting to be a burden to anyone is a fear of hers she's trying to conquer. Appearance Illu is about 5'2 feet tall, with long dark purple hair that goes down almost all the way down her back, she has a thin and lithe body since her body frame is mostly suit for speed rather then power when she fights. One her forehead she has the sign of Saturn (think Sailor Moon), with red eyes and a light skin tone. Illu always has a long red scarf around her neck over a long sleeve lavender jacket with white edges, a blue tube top underneath it that matches the blue skirt she has on as well with knee-high brown boots. Usually around her waist under her jacket she has her bag that contains her herbs for both healing and poions. Real World See Kohaku Personality She's a bit shy in the beginning when she meets new people but she's very friendly once she gets to become closer to others. Tends to speak softly when she's unsure or nervous about something....has a bit of a confidence issue but she'll do whatever she can to protect her friends. She also hates it when any mention of her 'condition' is talked about and would rather avoid anything having to mention it in front of her friends, she can get really defensive about it. Pre-Cannon Before joining up with Kurotsubasa Illu had mainly used FFW to escape her confines in the real life due to her not being able to do much because of her weak heart. She was mainly an explorer of the world, doing what she thought was interesting with her friend Aeon of Ragnarok and his guild who was the person that had gotten her startd on the game. Aeon mainly would be the one to drag her off to the next interesting place barely allowing her to get a word in at times, the others would follow as well just to keep an eye on them especially Illu but she didn't mind since she loved FFW. Illu trained hard to overcome her shyness and fear of other people besides Aeon and his guild who helped train her a bit in their speciality where she picked up a few things from. She promised her pseudo-brothers that she'd watch over their guild home and write back which she did for a while until she was caught by the red savages and blackmailed to helping them to get Shadow. Cannon(FFW) Illu first made her appearance as a captive and unwilling assitant to "The Red Savages," a viscious gang inside Fanfiction World. After the bounty for the Wings of Creation was given out she was blackmailed by the gang leader Ripper to bring Shadow to them or lose her pet Mukurowl. After meeting and trapping Shadow and Bella into one of gang's safehouses, Shadow reminded her that she had a choice to do whatever she wanted to. Illu then finds the courage to help Shadow and Bella defeat Ripper and the Red Savages. After Speed arrived to arrest the Savages and Illu for being an accomplice Shadow gave Speed and the Admin evidence of Illu's innocence and she was free to go. Illu has since been a member of Kurotsubasa, being their designated support and healer as well as a scout. Illu has since then helped with finding Punnya's master Ravena Felidae and participating in the Eclipse Tournament. Eclipse Tournament: During the tournament she was up against Wolfey141 where she battled and ended up losing after she summoned Yamato no Orochi but did managed to put up a good fight against him. After that battle while she was resting in the Infirmary, she had heard two members of Chaos passing by the tent following them until they reached the outskirts of the area. Unfortunately she was caught and knocked out before being tagged by them with a seal on her back before she made it back to her friends. In the finals where she was teamed up with Bella, she nearly lost her match before the seal on her by Chaos was activated when Mukurowl was going to be killed by Fujin, that was when she transformed into her full demonic form, easily taking down Fujin and nearly finishing her off but was stopped when Amaterasuice appeared behind her and stole her soul. Weapons/Items Pet: Illu has a pet owl named Mukurowl/Muku-chan. Mukurowl is a small white miniature owl with a red and blue eye, that fits in Illu's hand. Mukurowl can use minor illusions to hide himself, change size (such as staying in miniature form since he likes being carried, or growing big enough for Illu to ride on his back) and attack people he feels is a threat to Illu. Bag: Illu's bag has an assortment of status affecting bombs for a quick escape or emergencies, and plants and herbs to heal others, also inside her jacket are pockets swen in that carry several seeds that are poisonous plants that she can use to create in case she needs to restock on her poison/venom supply. Poison Garden: In the kurotsubasa base and the Atherion guild she has a garden to herself where she tends to her plants making sure they're healthy and full for when she needs to harvest them for her poisons. She has two venus fly traps there to guard the plant from insects trying to eat the plants that she fondly names them Midori-chan and Haya-kun, she also gets acid from these two but won't harvest them. Daggers: Illu has a set of daggers that are coated with poison that she uses in battle. Glaive: '''A special weapon, it is shapes exactly like Sailor Saturn's glaive, the glaive can extend in length and the blade can be released to launch forward using a chain connected to the staff and blade of the weapon. '''Poison: Being a poison specialist, Illu has a wide variety of poisons that she keeps on her person. All of Illu's poisons have different effects that she uses in battle. Violin: Her weapon when shes only in her full demon form. Demon Blood Talismans: Some time after the Eclipse Tournament she headed back to Aetherion's base in the US server some items she may have left there to bring over to her room in the Kurotsubabsa base and had found a small chest containing three blood red tailsmans: a choker with a ruby gem in the middle and two wrist tailsman. Illu couldn't remember when she got them but she did recall they were used to help channel magic to make her illusions more powerful. Nyoka: A small snake Illu had found wrapped around her wrist one day after the tournament, she was even more surprised not only to find a small snake but that it could talk, Nyoka explained she was a medium herself for her summon "Yamato No Orochi" and transforms into a Garment Grid that allows her access to certain powers that each of the eight heads of the summon has. Also when a head of Yamato-no-Orochi wish to speak to Illu, they take over Nyoka's body for a small amount of time to talk to Illu. Hybrid Gem: A gift she had recieved from Ravena that would help her combine with her pets/familiars Nyoka and Mukurowl and advance her harpy form. Fiction Powers Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo/Mammon Illusions: As her name implies Illu's main way of battle is using illusions to confuse her enemies. Illu's illusions can have many effects in battle such as: *Can create illusions to make it seem like something's burning, mess with someone's senses (sight, sound, speaking, touch…etc..). *Make illusions of elements to block or attack. *Use as a disguise on herself or another or to blend in with the crowd or hide something or someone. *Make herself disappear from sight, into the surroundings (Chameleon like camouflage). *Create illusions of different creatures/plants. Fairy Tail Wendy Marvell-Support Abilities: When not healing or casting illusions, Illu uses support magic to boost her or anothers' abilities (spells can be combined) for a certain amount of time. *Vernier: Increase Speed, Movement, and Mobility. *Arms: Increases damage output to limbs (arms/legs). *Armor: Increases defense. After the Eclipse Tournament and training Illu unlocked more of Wendy's abilities *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: Manipulates the air to to heal others and can remove poison as well *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic: Raise : Negates the effects of magic used on herself or other people (Ex. being paralyzed) *Anomaly Resistance Enhanct: Re-Raise: A supportive spell that will protect from any anomaly effect *Shattering Light: Sky Drill: A spell that creates a wind barrier with her arms spread out and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction causes the barrier to to contract inwards her opponents One Piece Doku-Doku no Mi Like Magellan Illu has immunity to poison and can control different types of poison she uses from this fruits abilities like breathing a poison substance through her mouth or covering parts of her body in poison. *Expels poison in mist/fog form from her mouth; she can also blow poison bubbles as well shooting them out fast like bullets *Summon liquid poison onto the ground and 'skating' on top of it for momentum and extra ammo for her poison attacks *Poison armor: she can coat her body completely or parts of it as a way of protecting herself from attcks if she can't creat a barriar, an alternate method of this is covering her hands, legs and arms with poison and using them to boost her physical attacks by turning the poison on her body into spikes or blades. Original Power Demonic Transformation Illu has the ability to transform into an Owl hybrid fighter with more abilites and powerful skills with a range of attacks other then her human form, with her transformation she has four different transformations she can utilize: Hybrid Form: Combine with Mukurowl, changing her arms and legs into that of a bird Hybrid Form V2: An advance form of her hybrid, her outfit is changed to a leotard like outfit and she gains claws rather then just having wings on her arms. Full Demonic/Shirogane : Without the use of Mukurowl her seal disappears on her forehead and she transforms into a full owl demon with a kimono, she can still use her daggers and glaive but her personality completely changes and is more violent and aggressive (at least with the Seal of Chaos, Kurotsubasa still doensn't know how Illu would act in this form without the Chaos Seal) Lamia Form: Combining with Nyoka, she becomes a half-human, half-snake hybrid that looks like Nyoka's own Lamia form but only with a lavender and white scheme. Quetzalcoatl: Combining with both of her familiars she turns into a combination of all three creatures similar to this Garment Grid & Dress Sphere Transformation: Using Nyoka and the gifts she receieved from Yamato-no-Orochi she can transform into a variety of classes with a set of skills depending on the situation. Music Themes Bleach OST-Ditty for Daddy: Normal Theme Fairy Tail OST-I Wish : Battle Theme Buso Renkin OP-Makka no Chikai : Demonic Theme Diana Boncheva - Beethoven Virus : Full Demon theme Mana Khemia- Hey: Dress-Sphere battle theme Rockestral Euphoria : Ascend to Power :Fighting with Yamato-no-Orochi (medusa form) Gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Illusions Category:Poison Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners Category:FFW Universe Category:Aetherion